


I Loved You In Spite of Deep Fears That The World Would Divide Us

by QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan/pseuds/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan
Summary: "So, baby, can we dance?Oh, through an avalanche?"It is 2015.Jack is going to visit her wife, as he does every single day.





	I Loved You In Spite of Deep Fears That The World Would Divide Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate myself for writing this and I am crying.  
> Okay, bye.  
> Enjoy:)  
> (Sorry for any mistakes lol)

He woke up quite early in the morning, earlier than he usually does. He had some things to do before he goes to her. He wanted to buy some new flowers in her vase. And donuts for her, of course. She still loves them.  
He got dressed, ate a sandwich as a quick breakfast (he thought he'll get something from the bakery if he remains hungry), took the bag he always brings when he visits her (which he does every singular day), then walked to the florist's shop and then to the bakery. He hurried, because the last thing he wants is to keep her waiting. But he wasn't late, he never is. Always arrives at 7 o'clock in the morning, but today he arrived even earlier.  
The people let him into the room immediately, they got used to the fact that he visits her everyday, and they let him in every time. The people working there had no reason to keep him from visting her, and they didn't mind that sometimes he slept next to her on the floor, or rarely on the bed. Why even should they?  
She was still sleeping when he stepped into her room. Her face reassured and beautiful, as always. She looked so much calmer while sleeping then when she was awake.  
He gave a gentle kiss on her forehead carefully, paying attention not to wake her up, then poured fresh water into the vase, and replaced the wilted roses with new ones. He took out the books and photo albums from the bag, and put them on her bedside table. The plate was taken on the chair, then he put the pastries there. It was half past six already.  
He looked out of the window, and stared at the busy city. Everyone was hurrying to their current goal, not even stopping for a moment. Sometimes he missed this life, but just very rarely. In the end he always realises that he has hurried enough. His life was much more relaxed now. Thank God he didn't have to hurry anymore. Only to her.  
"Jack?" a quiet, husky voice sounded from behind him. Jack turned around with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Good morning, Peggy" he said quietly, and walked to her. She put her arms wide open, while looking at him with a big smile. She was waiting for a hug. This was part of their daily routine.  
Jack pulled her into a tight, yet still gentle hug, pressing a kiss on her face "I brought you breakfast. Well, it's rather dessert, but you'll love it"  
She looked at the chair next to her. There were different kind of donuts lying on the plate, Jack assorted only her favourite ones. Peggy's eyes filled with tears "Thank you" she whispered, while continued hugging him for a long time. He knew she was sensitive to every little good thing what happened to her, she was touched by everything he brought to her, so she always started to cry in these moments. At first, he was scared of what he has done that hurt her, but by now he knew she is just happy about every little thing, and he thought that it was astonishingly adorable despite how much he hated when she was crying. Jack wiped her tears with his thumb, and continued stroking her face "Eat them while they are still warm" he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers, then gave another kiss but on her forehead and helped her to sit up on the bed. He set the pillows right behind her, and helped her lean back "Is it comfortable?" he asked gently.  
"Yes, it is" she said with a smile. Jack put a tray in her lap, then put the plate on it and stroked her hair. Both of them started to eat, and when she ate half of the donuts with a very, very happy smile, Jack laughed "I am happy you like it" he said and wiped the chocolate from her face with a tissue.  
"What are you eating?" she asked with a cheerful voice, and looked at him curiously.  
"Pizza" he said. Peggy chuckled "Oh, so typical... With bacon, onion, corn and extra cheese" she said certainly and gave him an expectant look so he'll tell her if she's guessed it correctly.  
"You still remember?" Jack asked with a shocked face.  
"Of course I do! After more than sixty years of marriage you expect me to forget the meal you were eating at least once a week? Oh please. After all, I am your wife, aren't I?" she asked with a contented smile.  
"Yes you are" he said, and leant to her so he can kiss her "I am still surprised that you could bear me throughout all of these years" he laughed.  
"Well, that's a thing both of us are surprised at" she grinned, then her smile softened "I love you" she said quietly.  
"I love you too. Now, eat the rest" he instructed.  
They got married when they were 31 years old, and of course, everyone was surprised back then by how long their relationship has lasted.  
And now here they are as a 94 years old, retired couple, still loving each other as much as they did back then, maybe even more. But Peggy got ill, and at first her illness wasn't as bad, but it got worse and worse as she got older. So she had to stay in the retirement home, and Jack decided to stay with her, and look out for her as long as she is alive. He was tired, but not of taking care of her. He was just old, but he couldn't die just yet, he couldn't leave Peggy alone especially with an illness like this, which gets worse day after day. Okay, she wasn't alone, some of their children (the ones who were still alive), grandchildren, and Steve came to visit her, but very rarely, so...then yes, she was alone. This was Jack's unfinished business, and he had to finish it at any cost. She was important to him, she was his wife, for God's sake.  
Jack was incredibly patient with her. If she had a question, he answered it. If she had a ton of questions, he answered them one by one. It didn't matter, they always had a lot of time. If they were looking at some old photos, and she couldn't recognize someone, Jack explained who that person was. Steve and him were the only people Peggy could always recognize without any doubts.  
As Jack was looking at how she was eating the donuts, he sighed and took another tissue "You can be unbelievably messy sometimes" he shook his head with a smile, and wiped her face again, then when he wanted to take his hand away, Peggy caught it and put his palm on her face, then closed her eyes while holding it so he won't take it away. Jack smiled and stroked her face gently, then leaned closer to her "I brought you chocolate milk too" he said quietly.  
Peggy opened her eyes immediately, and looked at him excitedly "Really?" she whispered. The man nodded "Really. With a straw" he said with a serious face.  
"Can I get it?"  
"I don't know, Marge. Can you?" he asked back with an incredibly cunning grin.  
"Yes" she said.  
"And why do you think so?" he raised one of his eyebrows, while brushing away a curl of hair from her face with his fingers.  
"Because...uuuh...youuuu....you love me" she said with a cute face, and of course, Jack's heart melted immediately. Gosh, he does love her. He loves her way too much.  
He sighed "That's correct, but...you have a really sweet tooth, honey" he said, and carefully poked the straw into the little box of chocolate milk  
"Well, some things just never change" Peggy smiled and took the box when he gave it to her.  
"Try not to pour it on yourself, please. You have done it three times already despite of how much I was trying to tell you to be more careful, and these people will be fed up with keep washing your clothes" he said with a warm smile "Do you want me to hold the box for you while you drink?"  
She nodded, so Jack held the box while her hands were still on it, and held it for her. She drank the whole thing in a quite short time, so he took the box and kissed her forehead "Are you still hungry?" he asked quietly, but Peggy just shook her head and yawned.  
"I'm tired" she said. Jack nodded "All right, sleep. I am not going anywhere" he said gently, and smiled.  
She took both of his hands, and closed her eyes, then fell asleep immediately. Jack was stroking her hands the whole time she was asleep, and didn't let go of them at all, he knew how safe she felt when he was with her (which was literally always). He wasn't bored at all, he was just looking at her and hoped that she can get a good rest. But her sleeping didn't last for that long. She soon woke up "Jack.." she rustled, so he lifted his head from next to their hands, and looked at her "Can we go for a walk?" she asked quietly.  
"I...I don't know, Peggy... I don't think they will let us out.." he said.  
"But..but what if we just walk on the corridors?" she didn't give up "Please, please ask it.." she said with a begging voice, squeezing his hands. And of course Jack couldn't say no.  
"Alright. I will ask it. But don't be sad if they say no, okay? Wait for me" he said and kissed her hand, then stood up.  
She smiled and nodded "I always wait for you"  
And so, Jack went out, asked them, and surprisingly they said yes. He knew Peggy will be happy about it, so he went back to the room "We can go, but someone will supervise us in case anything happens" he smiled and took the blanket from her "Come on, I'll help you" he said.  
"Aww, splendid" she said joyfully and stood up with Jack's help, she looked quite unstable, which worried him.  
"Are you sure you'll be able to walk, darling..? If not, I can ask for a wheelchair, I..."  
"Of course I am" she cut in and looked at him "We can go" she said with a confident smile.  
"Alright" he said and put his suit on her shoulders, then held her by her waist as strongly and carefully as he could and with his free hand, he took her hand and walked out with her. She lay her head down on his shoulder, then closed her eyes and walked with him. Peggy just loved such moments, she always felt so safe in his arms, that was the other thing which never ever changed. And it never will.  
"By the way, I bought the new book from that trilogy you said you liked" Jack said with a smile and looked at Peggy, whose head was still on his shoulder. She just nodded, and continued walking, then when Jack stroked her head, she pressed her head stronger on his shoulder with a gentle smile on her face. He took notice of that she didn't want to talk right now, so they were just walking right until Peggy wanted to go back. When they were back, Jack sat on the chair after helping her to go back to the bed, but she suddenly stood up and sat in his lap, then hugged him tightly. Jack was a bit surprised, but hugged her back, placing his chin on the top of her head.  
"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly and looked at her. She didn't answer at all, just shook her head "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked gently, while cosseting her arm.  
"I want to call Michael" she whispered "I haven't talked to him so, so long ago..."  
Jack took a deep breath "Peggy.."  
"Please!" she asked, her tears ran down on her cheek and it immediately crushed Jack's heart. He couldn't say that her brother was dead for a really long time now, that would definitely break her, everything he could've said would have hurt her. Before he could even react anything, she started sobbing quite loudly "I miss him! I miss him so much! I just want to talk to him..", so Jack wiped her tears and held her face so she will look in his eyes.  
"Hey, hey, Pegs, look at me. Look at me. We will call him tomorrow. I promise. It's quite late now, maybe he is already sleeping, don't you think? He definitely would be angry if we'd call him today" he said, which seemed to make her calmer "Is that okay for you, honey?" he asked quietly, while still wiping her face from her tears. He felt so guilty about her disease, he hated to see her like this and just wanted to protect her from everything bad, because he knew that his wife deserves the whole world.  
She nodded "Yes.." she said and continued hugging him, much calmer than before.  
Peggy sometimes had these kind of sallies, but they were so rare that Jack usually forgot about them, and when it happened, he had an incredibly strong heartache (which of course wasn't physical, but you get the point), and he had no idea how to make her calmer, but for some reason he always managed to calm her down, and this occasion wasn't an exception either thank God.  
"Now, do you want me to read from that book I brought you?" he asked quietly, while stroking her face, and looking into her eyes. Peggy nodded "And uh...can...can I stay here with you?" she asked.  
"Of course you can" he said gently and kissed her forehead, then pushed her even stronger to himself "But hey, what if we go to the bed? It would be much more comfortable for you" he smiled.  
"Okay.." she sighed and stood up from his lap, then waited for him to get up too. When Jack did it, he lay down on the bed carefully, and looked at her with an inciting smile. Peggy lay down next to him, and put her head on his chest and looked at him so he'll start reading.  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked while laughing (which turned to coughing in the end), while looking at his thoughtful face.  
"My glasses are in my bag" he sighed "And I assume your glasses won't be good for me" he said.  
"Do you want me to get it for you?" she asked.  
Jack shook his head immediately "No, no, don't even dare to get up for it" he smiled and stroked her hair "Well, I will try to read it without glasses then" he cleared his throat, and took the book with his free hand (he was holding her to himself with his other hand), and started to read out the book, then after twenty minutes, he looked down at her.  
She was sleeping with a smile on her face, so Jack put down the book on the bedside table, then hugged her with both of his arms, and covered her with the blanket. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with her, right there, on the bed.


End file.
